Spread Your Mighty Wings
by Captain Alaska
Summary: When Rainbow Dash tells Scootaloo the story of where she acquired an ultra-rare piece of Wonderbolts Collectibles, Scootaloo wasn't prepared for a peek into one of the saddest days of her older sister's life as a filly. Not only that, but it just so happens that this sad day also coincides with the birth of Rainbow's confidence and how she learned to Spread Her Mighty Wings.


**Spread Your Mighty Wings**

 _Author's Note: This one hits close to home for me. The idea came to me the same day that my favorite NASCAR driver, Jeff Gordon, announced that he will no longer be a full-time driver after this 2015 season._

 _Also, I know I uploaded_ _this story to my Vault One Shot Collection, but I love it so much that I want it to reach more people by making it its own stand alone story. This will not affect Vault in any way, shape or form besides that I will delete this story from the Vault Story. Please, read and tell me what you guys think!_

* * *

 **(Rainbow Dash's House. 3rd Person POV)**

A cyan Pegasus mare known as Rainbow Dash burst into her cloud house with her adopted little sister, another Pegasus known as Scootaloo, and cheered triumphantly. "Nice job out there squirt, now that your wings finally grew in, you're gonna be unstoppable! Unless of course I'm in the same race," Rainbow both congratulated and bragged at the same time. The smaller orange Pegasus looked behind and flapped her wings as fast as she could, happy that the appendages finally decided to start growing, giving her an unbelievable confidence boost.

"Yeah, but without you teaching me how to fly the right way, I'd still be crashing into trees and rooftops!" Scootaloo chuckled while Rainbow Dash ruffled her mane. The cyan Pegasus wiped her brow and went into the kitchen for a quick drink of water before the two would head back out for ice cream to celebrate Scootaloo's win in a race against the other Pegasus ponies in her class. Sitting down in the living room, the filly gazed upon the numerous awards her adoptive big sister had won over the years, but one in particular always caught her eye. Always seeming to forget to ask, Scootaloo noted to remember to ask Rainbow where and how she had gotten this award.

"Hey Sis!" Scootaloo bellowed so her voice would carry over to the kitchen, "where did you get this autographed Captain Nighthawk Uniform? I mean, his autograph is pretty sweet, but a signed uniform that he wore? Who'd you steal it from?" She joked. Rainbow Dash reappeared, having quenched her thirst and sat down with her little sister in front of the uniform that was enclosed in a glass case.

"Hehe, good one Scoots," Rainbow pulled her closer, "I'll tell you who gave it to me, the great Captain Nighthawk himself." Scootaloo's jaw dropped and she let out a mighty gasp.

"No way! You mean, like you won it in a contest and he signed it for you?" Scootaloo asked in astonishment.

"Nope, he gave it to me face to face, right after his final air show," Rainbow smiled. The younger Pegasus looked as if she was going to explode with all the excitement boiling within her. "Hey kid, you wanna hear why he gave it to me?"

"Are you the best flyer in Equestria?" Scootaloo smugly replied. Rainbow gave her a noogie in response before beginning her tale.

"Well, back when I was around your age squirt, I actually didn't have the confidence and cockiness you see before you today," Rainbow started, "but I was always a huge fan of the Wonderbolts. Seeing them soar above the clouds, whizzing through the air faster than anypony and performing the most awesomely amazing tricks anypony has ever seen definitely had me interested in joining them, but I never really felt like I was good enough to join. Through my fillyhood though, there was one Wonderbolt that always stood out as my favorite..."

 ***Flashback***

"A new Captain Nighthawk poster!?" A little filly Rainbow jumped up and down, "thank you daddy, I love it!" She thanked her father, Rainbow Blaze, and hugged him before digging around for pushpins. Blaze watched on with a smile on his face at how enthusiastic his daughter was over the Wonderbolts, especially their captain. The filly quickly found four pushpins and instantly pinned up the new poster above her headboard. "Thanks again daddy, my room looks so much cooler now," Rainbow hugged her father's leg. Rainbow's room would've been mistaken for a tiny Wonderbolts museum to somepony that didn't personally know Rainbow Dash. Most of all, Rainbow acquired more Captain Nighthawk memorabilia than of any other Wonderbolt.

Ever since she could remember, Nighthawk was always the Wonderbolt she admired the most. He always respected his fellow ponies, did amazing work and raised copious amounts of bits for several charities including his own and Nighthawk always kept his morals in check and would always spend time signing autographs and talking to fans willingly before and after air shows, but alas, Rainbow still never got the chance to meet her idol, she hoped to change that someday.

"No problem Dashie," Blaze chuckled, "but I do have another surprise for you," the stallion pulled a piece of paper out of his mane and opened it up. Curious, Rainbow grabbed it with her mouth and read it, her eyes growing bigger as she read.

"Junior Speedsters Flight Camp?!" She exclaimed, "y-you signed me up for the camp?" the filly asked incredulously. Rainbow Blaze gently took his daughter into a hug before looking at her right in the eye.

"Dashie, I know you can do this. You bust clouds faster and better than anypony who is actually on the Cloudsdale Weather Team, your speed for a filly your age is astounding, I barely had to teach you to fly myself and this place is a great jumpstart for a career with the Wonderbolts," Blaze explained to his daughter. "You just need to hone your skills a little more; Junior Speedsters Flight Camp can help you start that path."

"I don't know dad, what if I'm not good enough?" Dash asked, "Only the top 1% Pegasi get to join the Wonderbolts, and that's if they make it to the Academy and graduate," she explained her knowledge of the Wonderbolt process, "what if I flop at camp?" She buried her head into Blaze's chest.

"It's okay honey, but you need to have confidence in yourself. I've seen you perform aerial stunts that most Pegasi couldn't perform in their entire lives, especially your Sonic Rainboom. I know nopony else but your mother and I believe you about that, but trust me, I know you'll excel and wow everypony at the camp," Blaze pushed Dash away to look at her eyes, "but if you don't want to, I'll throw this sign up form away," he picked the piece of paper up in his mouth. Rainbow grasped at the paper in her hooves and darted her eyes back and forth between the paper and her dad.

The little filly was going through emotional turmoil. Of course, she wanted nothing more than to fly with the Wonderbolts, but she was still uncertain whether or not how far this path could take her; the Wonderbolts were strict about who they picked to join their team. Then again, the possibility of even joining the academy was too strong.

"I'm in Dad," Rainbow scribbled her name on the dotted line with her mouth.

"That's my girl," Blaze ruffled her mane, "I'm proud of you Rainbow." Rainbow Dash folded the sign up form and hoofed it back to her dad.

"Well, this was the same camp where Captain Nighthawk started his path towards joining the Bolts dad, might as well start with the best option," Rainbow smiled confidently, yet still had that feeling of uncertainty in her eyes and chest.

"Nighthawk is a good role model Dashie, I'm sure you'll get to fly with him someday during a Wonderbolts air show," Blaze winked and went to mail off the sign up sheet for the camp. Rainbow curled up on her bed, gazing around at all her Captain Nighthawk gear in her room, imagining flying with him and performing his signature Lightning Strike Maneuver to cap off the show.

"Good night Captain, I'll see you in the skies," Rainbow yawned as she fell asleep with her Captain Nighthawk plushie.

"Campers, assemble front and center!" Camp Counselor Red Arrow blew his whistle. Immediately, all thirty campers ranging between pegasi and griffons stood at attention before Red Arrow whom was in the Wonderbolts Reserves. "We're going to start off today with a breeze, 200 laps all around the perimeter, first two to finish get to leave camp first to go home while the others stay and clean, now, MOVE IT!" the blood red pegasus blew his whistle again, forcing the campers to jump into the air and begin flying around the whole perimeter of the campsite.

"Come on Rainbow Dash, let's leave these losers with some dust to snack on," a griffon by the name of Gilda encouraged her camp friend. The rainbow maned pegasus grinned, rubbed her hooves together and took off with her griffon friend so fast that they knocked Red Arrow onto his flanks.

"That's the kind of intensity I want to see out of all of you!" He yelled at the campers that were also blown away by Rainbow and Gilda. Since coming to the camp, Rainbow's skills had been sharpened like a samurai sword. Though still a little rough in some areas, the pegasus had either tied or broken several of Captain Nighthawk's records, including fastest lap around the camp with a mind boggling 11.8 seconds compared to Nighthawk's 12.4 seconds.

"Pick up the pace Gilda, I'm not slowing down for you!" Rainbow teased.

"Me? I'm just letting you get ahead you punk," Gilda teased back. The two completed their 200th lap far ahead of the other campers. The closest camper only completed their 173rd lap by the time Dash and Gilda were done. The duo sat down next to Red Arrow with cups of soda to cool down with.

"Fantastic once again girls," Red Arrow complimented and marked down that Rainbow and Gilda finished first and were allowed to go back home once they packed up. "You two can grab a quick snack from the mess hall if you wish." Rainbow and Gilda wiped the sweat from their brows and headed to grab a snack for the trip back to their homes. As the duo picked out some crackers & soda, they saw another Pegasus from the Reserves, Spitfire, galloping over to Red Arrow and whisper into his ear.

"What do you think's up Dash?" Gilda munched on some crackers.

"Thunderlane probably strained his wing again and is in the nurse's cloud," Rainbow snickered. The red Pegasus counselor's eyes shot open to the size of dinner plates as Spitfire drew away from his ear, his clipboard dropping onto the cloud. "Woah, what's that about?" Rainbow questioned, now seriously curious.

"Yo, Counselor Arrow!" Gilda exclaimed, "what bombshell did Spitfire just land on you?" Red Arrow gathered up his clipboard and pencil and turned to the two girls just as some other campers finished their 200th lap. The counselor in question turned back to Gilda and Rainbow as they sipped on their drinks.

"Oh uh, Spitfire just told me that Captain Nighthawk is holding an important Press Conference tomorrow morning at 7:00," Red Arrow replied. The Counselor left to go assist one of the campers that had gotten their head stuck in a cloud, leaving Rainbow and Gilda to ponder what the Press Conference could be.

"Do you think maybe he's holding a charity race in Cloudsdale again?" Rainbow asked, zipping up her saddle bags she had brought to the camp. Gilda stuffed her sleeping bag into her backpack before putting it on her back and shutting the door to her and Rainbow's Cabin Cloud.

"Maybe the dude's holding a contest for a fan to spend next year's Wonderbolt season touring with the 'Bolts," Gilda pondered. The duo spread their wings and left the camp, leaving behind some of the best moments of their young lives.

"Or maybe he's gonna reveal his wife's gonna have a second kid?" Rainbow tapped her chin. Gilda wrapped her eagle talons around Dash's shoulder and squeezed it.

"Whatever it is Dash, I pretty much don't care for the Wonderbolts, but good luck with finding out what Nighthawk's blabbering about," Gilda then gripped the cloud she and Rainbow were floating above and launched herself higher into the sky, heading for home.

"Good one Gilda," Rainbow chuckled before spreading out her wings and started off to go and spend the rest of the day with her dad; still thinking what her favorite Wonderbolt wanted to reveal tomorrow. When she arrived home, Rainbow gave a huge hug to her father and her mother, Firefly, and spent about half an hour talking about how amazing her camping experience was, despite reciting everything she wrote to her parents once a week.

"So Dashie, would you say you're finally more confident about yourself?" Blaze asked his daughter over a bowl of ice cream.

"About 20% more confident dad," Rainbow swallowed her treat. Blaze chuckled before pecking his daughter on the forehead.

"I'm proud of you Rainbow Dash, I knew you'd excel at camp; now you're ready for the Cloudsdale Flight School," Blaze ruffled Rainbow's mane and hugged her tightly.

"I can't wait daddy, this is gonna be so much fun, I love you," Rainbow returned the hug before Firefly put her bowl into the sink. She wished her parents a goodnight, brushed her teeth and fell asleep with her favorite Nighthawk plushie she missed in the month that she was gone.

Rainbow awakened the next morning, refreshed from a solid night's rest after a month of sleeping in a sleeping bag at camp. She hugged her Nighthawk plushie and set him right atop her pillow before stretching her back and exiting her room and heading for the kitchen. "Morning mommy, morning daddy," she yawned, opened the door to the fridge, grabbed a carton of orange juice and a glass from the cupboard. "So, any plans for today?" Rainbow asked, pouring herself a glass and putting the carton of OJ back inside the fridge. Rainbow Blaze and Firefly both exchanged nervous glances, leaving Rainbow Dash confused. Firefly sipped her mug of coffee while Blaze tapped his fore hoof on the morning paper.

"Rainbow, sit down, we need to talk," Blaze said in the most serious tone he's ever used on his daughter. Feeling both scared and puzzled, the filly pulled out a chair and scooted it back up to the table with her glass of orange juice.

"Is everything okay?" Rainbow asked, "d-did I do something wrong?" she feared. Her father said not a word, instead ran his hoof through his mane, sighing tiredly, sadly and solemnly.

"No Dashie," Firefly placed a hoof on her daughter's, "you've done nothing wrong sweetie," she assured Rainbow.

"Daddy didn't lose his job did he!?" Rainbow exclaimed worriedly.

"No, no that's not it honey," Blaze replied, rubbing his hooves around, trying to think of the best way to say what he needed to say to his little filly. "Rainbow, I'm so sorry," Blaze turned the newspaper around and slid it over to his daughter, unable to find the courage to say anything else.

"What?" Rainbow replied to her father's apology before scanning her eyes over the front page of the Cloudsdale Daily News. Reading the front page headline, Rainbow's eyes shot open, her irises shrank and she bit her lower lip. Her heart began to beat faster and faster as her eyes read the headline over and over again:

 **'HANGING UP THE FLIGHT SUIT'** _Legendary Wonderbolt Captain Nighthawk set to end career at Cloudsdale Air Show Tomorrow_

"Rainbow?" Firefly asked when her daughter hadn't said a word for almost two minutes as she stared at the front page article. "Honey, are you okay?" She went to pat Rainbow's hoof. Rainbow's irises suddenly grew to almost the size of her entire eyes as they began to fill with tears and her lower lip quivered. Her mouth opened, only to expel a choked sob and labored breathing.

"Dashie, please say something," her father pleaded. The little filly thrusted the newspaper away from her, covered her eyes, sprouted her wings and flew back to her room, crying harder than she every had in her entire life. The mother and father pegasi both looked at each other, feeling terrible over their daughter's heartache. Rainbow Blaze held his head in his hooves and shook his head softly back and forth. Firefly stood up from her chair and rubbed her husband's shoulders with her hooves. The two cringed as their daughter slammed her door hard. "I knew she'd feel bad, but I didn't know she'd take it this bad," Blaze breathed through his nose.

"She's admired Nighthawk her entire life Blaze," Firefly soothed her husband, "it's like she's losing a close friend; I don't know how long it'll take for her to get through this." The male Pegasus scooted his chair back and stood up, getting out of his wife's grip.

"I'm going to check on her, maybe if she's up to it, she'll go with me to the air show tomorrow," Blaze exited the kitchen. He soon arrived at his daughter's door, hesitant to go in as the sounds of muffled crying penetrated the closed door. Dealing with a crying child was one of the hardest things a parent had to go through, and Rainbow Dash was no exception since things rarely upset her enough to make her cry. Clapping his hooves together, he took in a deep breath and opened the door.

The scene displayed before him broke his heart, Rainbow was curled up in a ball, her tail wrapped around her torso as she clutched her Captain Nighthawk plushie for dear life to her chest as she cried her eyes out. Sitting down on the edge of her bed, Blaze put a hoof over Dash's head and softly stroked her mane, trying to calm her down. "Dashie, are you able to talk?" Blaze questioned.

"I-I d-don't wa-want him t-to leave!" the filly cried out, not opening her eyes or releasing her plushie. "Th-they'll n-never b-be the s-same without hi-him!"

"Sweetie, I know how much you loved to admire him, but you've got to realize that he's been with the Wonderbolts for 25 years, nearly half his life he's spent with them," Blaze explained, "he's got multiple charities, a wife and a seven year old filly to take care of and watch grow up, he doesn't have enough time to spend with the 'Bolts anymore," he attempted to soothe his daughter.

"B-but, I wanted to fl-fly with him s-someday," Rainbow sniffled and finally opened her now bloodshot eyes to her father, "I-I wasn't ready for him to retire now," she wiped her teary eyes and looked into the face of her plushie.

"It burns, I know that Dashie," Blaze nuzzled his daughter's face with his own, "and I know the sky will never be the same without Captain Nighthawk, but you'll always have the memories of him setting the sky on fire and with all of your memorabilia and action figures, he'll never really leave you. His legacy will live on with fans like you, and that's something you can be proud of and cherish," Blaze straightened out his daughter's inherited mane.

"I just wish I could finally meet him," Dash whispered. Her dad stroked her mane some more, just doing whatever he could cheer up his little girl.

"Dashie, I can't guarantee anything," he started and sat up from the bed, "but would you like to go to his final air show tomorrow to watch him leave in style?" Blaze offered. The cyan filly sniffled before sitting up on her flank, still holding her plushie in her hooves, staring into its eyes. "I love you Dashie; I hate to see you cry," her dad added as he wrapped his forelegs around her.

"Yes daddy, I'll go with you. And even if I don't get to meet him, I still love you for trying to make me feel better," Rainbow let a few more tears slip out of her eyes as she returned her dad's hug.

"I love you too Dashie," Blaze rubbed her back. Firefly watched from the crack between the cloud door and the frame, smiling as her husband comforted their daughter. Nothing much happened for the rest of the day. Blaze spent the entire day with his daughter, watching old films of The Wonderbolts, playing Wonderbolt Academy with her and just going out for a quick flight as father and daughter as Celestia's sun set, preparing for the day that Captain Nighthawk would hang up his flight suit.

 ***The Next Day***

Thousands upon thousands of pegasi had shown up to the Cloudsdale Arena for a final farewell to Captain Nighthawk. Being the head of the Weather Factory, Rainbow Blaze had secured spots for himself, Rainbow Dash and even Dash's friend Fluttershy right next to the landing strip where the Wonderbolts would land once the show was over. He had also taken his daughter to the souvenir stand and bought her a new Nighthawk hat, T-shirt, flag and sunglasses, wanting her to cherish the day. "Oh my, it-it's awfully loud," Fluttershy cringed over the loud pegasi shouting and stomping their hooves on the cloud.

"Eh, you'll be fine Fluttershy," Rainbow Dash patted her friend's back. The buttery yellow Pegasus shrieked and shrank down when a loud musical cue blasted out of the speakers all around the arena. Blaze grabbed Dash and placed her on his back so she could have a better view. Dash waved her little flag excitedly as the musical cue grew louder and louder. Off in the distance, five distinct dots appeared heading for the arena. Five Wonderbolts flew over the arena, shaking it hard as the sound from their speed shook the cloud walls. Fluttershy clamped her ears shut as the Wonderbolts flew by with a deafening roar.

"WHOO-HOO!" Dash jumped up and down on her father's back. The Wonderbolts split apart in five different directions as they left the vicinity of the arena. Everypony jumped in surprise as the sixth Wonderbolt, Captain Nighthawk, appeared out of nowhere, flying faster and louder than any other Wonderbolt. He did several loops in the air until there were large gusts of wind blowing over the crowd. The captain hovered in mid air, right in front of the sun as his hurricane trick died down.

"And introducing, for his final Wonderbolt Air Show, Captain Nighthawk!" The arena announcer declared as the five other Wonderbolts flew behind him, spreading out fire works from their tail contrails. Nighthawk joined the group in a diamond pattern with him leading the tip of the diamond. Rainbow watched in awe as the six pegasi flew close and tight together, doing barrel rolls and loops in perfect synchronization. Four of the Wonderbolts broke off from the diamond pattern, each going their separate way as Nighthawk and another Wonderbolt stuck close together.

"He's doing the mirror image!" Rainbow waved her flag like crazy. Nighthawk flipped over so he was upside down, but above the second Wonderbolt. Both extended their tails and stiffened them until they were mere inches apart. Both moved at exactly the same speed as they flew overhead, looking as if one was flying with a mirror attached to them. "Come on Fluttershy, you're missing it!" Dash picked up her friend and propped her up against her dad's shoulder.

"AHH!" Fluttershy shrieked as two Wonderbolts playing chicken flew down low, just barely above the crowd and scraped their horseshoes together, creating a shower of sparks that rained down upon the crowd. As soon as the show began, it was quickly coming down to a close, and Rainbow knew that. Flying solo, Nighthawk flew in between two other Wonderbolts as the other three joined in. One flew above Nighthawk and the other two flew diagonally below him to the right and the left, forming a perfect five pointed star around their captain.

"And here they come, doing the Captain's Signature Five Star Lightning Strike for the final time!" The announcer declared as the six Pegasus team came roaring towards the crowd. The five pegasi enclosed around their captain, creating a surge of electricity. Bolts of lightning started to appear around the star shaped pattern as they connected each of the pegasi. Suddenly, the five Wonderbolts dispersed as they got right over the crowd and directly over Rainbow Blaze, Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy. There was a large clap of thunder and a bright flash of five lightning bolts spreading from Nighthawk to the other five Wonderbolts.

"So long, Cap," Rainbow's eyes began to water up while Nighthawk flew back around and buzzed the announcing tower. The six pegasi of the Wonderbolts landed on the landing strip among the deafening cheers of fans. Nighthawk's teammates parted to allow their longtime captain a clear path to walk back to the locker room. Rainbow's ears drooped and her foreleg lowered her Nighthawk flag.

"Rainbow Dash, is everything okay?" Fluttershy gathered herself up as the noise went down. Blaze took his daughter off his back and set her down in front of him.

"How you holding up Dashie?" Blaze asked. Rainbow said nothing in reply as she covered her eyes with her hooves and sniffled. Blaze took his daughter in his forelegs again and hugged her tightly as she began to let more tears out. "It's okay, Rainbow Dash, it's okay," he comforted. Meanwhile, Nighthawk was wiping his face with a towel from one of the towel ponies on the team.

"Thanks guys, it has been a blast," Nighthawk thanked his teammates while they removed their goggles and splashed water over their heads. He tossed the towel into the hamper and turned around to head to the locker room for a cold shower when something caught his eye. A young Pegasus was being held by what looked like her father, except she was crying. "Hmm, wonder what's going on?" Nighthawk pondered before trotting over, ignoring some calls from members of the press. Weaving through a few straggling ponies, the captain appeared next to the fence separating the spectators from the runway. "Hey, is everything alright over here?" He questioned kindly.

"Captain Nighthawk, what an honor sir!" Blaze looked up from comforting his daughter. The little filly ceased her crying and turned around to see her long time idol kneeling down in front of her.

"Hey little one, what's your name?" The Wonderbolt questioned with a warming smile. Rainbow sniffled, trying to get her nose clear and her eyes dry.

"R-Rainbow Dash s-sir," she squeaked out. Fluttershy just stood as still as a statue, watching her best friend meet her idol.

"Rainbow Dash huh? So you're the filly that's been breaking all my records at Camp," Nighthawk complimented, "what's wrong Ms. Dash?" He asked. Rainbow Blaze released his daughter as she fell onto all four legs and looked down at her hooves before looking back up with watery eyes.

"I-It's just that I've been your fan my whole life, and I never wanted to see you go," Rainbow choked, "my favorite part of the Wonderbolt season opening and closing shows was getting to see you flying up in the sky and spreading hope to all of your charities," she admitted. "I-I don't know how I'm going to be able to watch the Wonderbolts anymore, or if I even want to become a member," Rainbow let more tears stream down her cheeks.

"Oh, I get it Rainbow," Nighthawk knelt down onto all four knees, "I understand how you feel; I felt the same way when my idol, Captain Thunderbolt, retired nearly 30 years ago. I was on the same path you're on right now, and with him gone, I thought my goal had vanished into thin air. But I kept at it, just to keep his legacy and accomplishments with the 'Bolts alive. However, you shouldn't quit your dream just because I'm retiring," he lifted her chin up with his hoof.

"B-but, it was m-my d-dream to fly with you if I e-ever j-joined the team," Rainbow's watery eyes locked onto Nighthawk's green eyes.

"I know you're upset Rainbow, but it means so much to have a loyal fan like yourself," Nighthawk scanned over all the souvenirs and memorabilia Dash had with her, "and that's all I wanted to do when I joined the 'Bolts: To brighten ponies' lives and make them happy. I'm glad I made you happy for so long, but you can make your own goal and make your own destiny with the Wonderbolts. NEVER give up; you're a talented and special pony. Keep on your path and I know you'll make it to the 'Bolts. Brighten the lives of ponies your own way," Nighthawk hugged his biggest fan.

"I-I just wanted to fly with you as a Wonderbolt," Rainbow whispered. The charcoal black Pegasus brought up his hoof and gently wiped her tears away.

"Here, you deserve to have this for your dedication has a fan and as inspiration to never give up," Nighthawk unzipped the back of his uniform and slowly stepped out of it. Grabbing a permanent marker from the pocket, he stuck it in his mouth and wrote on his blue and yellow uniform. "I know you'll take good care of this," he smiled and hoofed Rainbow the uniform. Blaze, Fluttershy and Rainbow's mouths dropped as the Captain held his uniform for Rainbow to take.

"Y-y-you're giving me your uniform!?" Rainbow almost wanted faint.

"Well, I've worn it for so long now, I won't have time to appreciate it anymore what with my family and charitable events, but I know you'll appreciate even more than I did," Rainbow finally took it from his hoof and read the message scribbled side.

"Thank you, Captain," Rainbow held the uniform close to her heart and looked back up at her idol.

"No, thank you Rainbow, for being such a loyal fan," Nighthawk raised his hoof and saluted her, to which she returned.

 ***End Flashback***

"And with Captain Nighthawk's encouragement, I worked twice as hard as anypony else in Cloudsdale towards my goal of becoming a Wonderbolt and following in his hoof steps," Rainbow concluded her story. Scootaloo floated in mid air, flapping her wings as fast as they could.

"That's like, the third best story ever told Rainbow!" Scootaloo exclaimed and admired the uniform even more, "You should totally use that in your memoir someday," she suggested and stepped down from the air.

"Yeah, but that's a long ways away Scootaloo; I've still got to join the Wonderbolts kid," Rainbow gave her sister a noogie, "now enough living in the past, I hear ice cream calling our names," Rainbow tickled Scootaloo's side, making her jump up and bolt for the door. Grabbing some bits from a bowl, Rainbow opened the door to her house, and let Scootaloo out. Before turning off the lights, Rainbow took another look at the uniform in its glass case on the Pegasus mannequin. Letting a small tear slip out of her eye and a smile to creep across her face Rainbow said, "Thanks again Cap," before shutting off the lights and locking the door.

As the lights to the cloud house shut off, a dim yellow light appeared above the mannequin in the glass case. Written down on the uniform by Nighthawk himself was: _To my most loyal fan, Rainbow Dash. Dream on until your dreams come true, and Keep Spreading Your Mighty Wings, -Captain Nighthawk._

 **The End.**

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

If you've made it this far, thank you for reading another one-shot. The inspiration for this story came on the same day my favorite NASCAR driver, Jeff Gordon, announced his retirement back in January. Unlike Rainbow, I didn't cry, but damn if I didn't come close.

Just in case anyone is curious, Nighthawk comes from the USAF F-117 Nighthawk Stealth Fighter.


End file.
